1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window shades and more particularly pertains to repair patches for vertical blind slats which may be adapted for repairing broken or torn vertical blind slat mounting holes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of repair patches for vertical blind slats is known in the prior art. More specifically, repair patches for vertical blind slats heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of repairing broken or torn vertical blind slat mounting holes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for repairing broken or torn vertical blind slat mounting holes in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,770 to Block discloses a pressure sensitive reinforcement tape for a loose leaf sheet comprising a strip of plastic tape coated with a pressure sensitive adhesive and includes a plurality of holes configured for alignment with different standard mounting hole configurations and is sized to fit within the confines of the sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,399 to Fields shows a perforated reinforcing strip for use with continuous forms having sprocket holes comprising a means for reinforcing the sprocket holes and alternatively additionally comprises means for reinforcing perforations found in said continuous forms; said article comprises a continuous pliable strip having self-adhesive disposed on one side thereof and having a row of holes disposed therein with uniform spacing therebetween. The strip additionally has perforations which are transverse to the longitudinal axis of the strip and are disposed between alternative holes of the strip.
Neither of the inventions disclosed above provide reinforcement means adequate for withstanding the weight and stresses of normal use of a vertical blind slat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,378 to Goodman describes a repair kit for shower curtain and the like consisting of a reinforcing means for repairing tears in plasticized sheet material for shower curtains and liners, bath curtains, and the like comprising an elastomeric material, manipulatable as a unit, for insertion through an aperture in the sheet material adjacent a tear for adhering to each side of the sheet material around the aperture to repair and reinforce the sheet material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,645 to Henry discloses an aperture reinforcing means for apertures in reinforced flexible materials consisting of a pegged washer plate. The pegged washer plate has an apertured body portion with pegs extending therefrom, and is embedded in the flexible sheet material so that the pegs mesh with threads of a layer of material reinforcing the flexible sheet material.
Both of the disclosures mentioned rely on the presence of intact material surrounding the tear or break and are therefore of limited usefulness when repairing broken or torn vertical blind slats which frequently have large portions of material missing.
The prior art also discloses a reinforcement for laminate synthetic materials as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,055 to Doyle which consists of at least two laminate layers bonded to one another, the member having a synthetic body defining a length axis X, a breadth axis Y, and a thickness axis Z, formed of a synthetic plastic material, the length and breadth axes X and Y lying in a first plane, and the thickness axis Z lying in a second place normal to the first plane, a plurality of first reinforcement fibers lying parallel to the first plane, and, a plurality of second recruitment fibers lying parallel to the second plane. The disclosure does not show a practical way for connecting to and repairing a torn vertical blind slat.
In this respect, the repair patch for vertical blind slats according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of repairing broken or torn vertical blind slat mounting holes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved repair patches for vertical blind slats which can be used for repairing broken or torn vertical blind slat mounting holes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for repairing broken or torn vertical blind slat mounting holes. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.